


Jessica

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Misery - Maroon 5 (Music Video)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, BDSM, Blood Play, Bondage, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Knife Play, dark!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2017-10-14 00:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/143311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken meeting at a club starts off a twisted chain of events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jessica

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueyeti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueyeti/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

It was one of those insane, uncensored, college boys’ nights out and Tommy was getting married so everyone was even more wasted than usual because it was graduation party and bachelor party and hell-it’s-the-weekend party all wrapped into one. The club was loud and bright, all the lights flashing and dazed and, creeping into the subconscious and settling there, thumping and thrumming, making a guy horny until he could explode.

She introduced herself as Jessica, coming out of a golden spotlight with the spring of a lioness, the black leather of her dress shinning and gleaming, her face half obscured by the white smoke of the smoke machine, drifting in and out of focus among the spotlights. She did bottoms-up with us and gave Joey a lap dance, looking at me the entire time as I crouched in my corner, piecing together what sense I had left. I had always known mixing vodka and champagne did no good but Adam talked me into it. Her eyes were daggers, piercing and dark and, goddamn, she slid her hands all over herself.

She took me to dance and we made-out in the middle of the sweaty ocean of bodies and heat, rubbing against each other with the music loud in our ears, our bodies vibrating, pulling the skin taunt and tight, inching into the brain until there was no thought left but how to better rub and grind and move. She tasted like hard alcohol and smelled of some sort of perfume version of gasoline and the leather was rough against my hands as I undressed her with my mind.

Jessica took me to her place on the back of her motorcycle and devil knows how I didn’t fall off. She pushed me on the bed and strapped my wrists to the posts, rubbing my hips. She held my dick in her hand and rubbed it until I was ready to come, then bit on the head making me cry out in pain. It was more her fucking me than the other way around. It was one of the best orgasms of my life even though I saw red and greed and an entire spectrum of unnatural colors that weren’t really there when I did.

She tracked me somehow. I found her waiting on the stairs leading up to my apartment one night, smoking a cigarette, her eyes as sharp as at the club. She was in a leather jacket and leather gloves, tight jeans and big boots with metal noses. Her blonde hair hung over her shoulder in free waves, fluffing slightly at the edges, touching lights across the soft skin of her neck. “Wanna fuck?” she asked, getting up and putting out the cigarette on the concrete wall. “I’ll make you scream for me.”

Jessica liked leather. She would strap my arms and my feet with black, leather bands. She wore a black belt which she managed to leave to the end while she stripped. It hung on her naked hips and she swayed them as she took it off and slapped it twice against her hand. She used it to spank me, her arm rising in wide, graceful arches when she swung. She teased and swayed, tracing lines down my chest and inside my hips with her fingers and her tongue, sucking on my nipples and Adam’s apple, dropping to my groin only to lick the edges but always avoid the treasure. She made me beg before she let me come.

I stood in the bathroom, barefoot and bruised after that night and wondered what I was doing. I knew Jessica would find me; she was that kind of woman. At that point I wanted nothing more then to prove to myself that I could do this because all my other friends could. In the white, bright confines of the bathroom I could just imagine all tales I would be able to tell about walking on the wild side. My friends had always teased me for being the careful, family oriented math major. I had only dated one girl before Jessica and only slept with two. Jessica called me her little itsy-bitsy virgin even though I wasn’t a virgin.

I was right, and she did find me, after work in the dark parking lot. She drove a truck at me only to stop within inches of my face. She pushed and shoved me into the back, then drove to her place. She liked knives and she wanted to posses me so she carved her name across my body, slicing through soft flesh as if through butter, drawing bright, crimson lines on my pale skin. She put the knife to her lips and slid the flat side of it against her cheek as I watched, my vision going blurry and her face swimming before my eyes as it had the night we met. I’m still not certain whether I had fallen asleep or passed out after coming that night. All I remember is the way her cruel, soft hands felt against my chest and balls and ass and how her fingernails had dug into my shoulders, drawing more blood.

At some point I had tried to leave, to avoid her. She always found me and when I told her “no” she would kick me in the crotch with her metal-nosed shoes and punch me in the face until I was so hot and horny that I begged for her. But Jessica only laughed and walked away, leaving me cold and broken so next time she came around, I let her have her way.

Joey and Tommy noticed first that something was going on and they said I should stop it because I had become a recluse and a hermit. Adam called up a shrink and they dragged me there, sitting me down onto a lumpy couch in a stuffy room. Maybe the shrink had something to do with it, maybe Jessica’s absence of a month but when she came around again I tried to fight back. She pushed me out of the window, breaking through the glass. The feeling of freefalling made me gag and feel weightless before the cold concrete hit my back. I blacked out, then came to with far-away sirens in my ears and Jessica’s eyes staring into mine. She caught my mouth in hers and bit on my lip before purring in a velvety, chilling tone, “You will beg for me, itsy-bitsy virgin-boy.”

I woke up in the hospital with multiple fractures and Hell knows what else. The day before I was discharged a month later I wondered if Jessica would be there again, waiting for me at the top of my staircase. The scary part, I suppose, is knowing that I half wished she would be because I didn’t think that I remembered how to come when it didn’t hurt anymore.


End file.
